


Commie more like COOM-IE am I right

by wildewriter99



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: F/M, Fem! Posadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildewriter99/pseuds/wildewriter99
Summary: You should read "Commie loves his scary alien / monster gf" first before reading this one.This is the sequel.Now with more banter, relationship wholesomeness, and even more smut!
Relationships: Posadist/AuthLeft
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Commie more like COOM-IE am I right

“Ready to go, Commie?” Posadist asks, standing in the small boat they rented.

The communist still stands on the dock, going through his backpack one more time to make sure he packed everything they needed. “Granola bars… water bottles… map… sunhat… extra line…” He mutters. After a minute, he gives Posadist an affirmative look. Posadist’s arms are crossed impatiently but she must admit she loves how responsible Commie is. 

Then Commie steps into the boat with his newly-purchased Hawaiian print shirt and boat shoes on (and his cargo pants, which he had owned practically forever). His shirt is bright red (of course), with pink flamingoes and yellow flowers on it. When Posadist told him he looked like a tourist with his shirt on when they were shopping, he said, “We are in Hawaii. I get shirt”.

Commie starts the boat engine as Posadist unties the knot attaching them to the dock, and they are off and away. The beautiful blue sky hangs above them as small waves bounce under them. They are off to find a fishing spot.

Posadist gazes out into the expanse of the ocean as they get further and further away from the land. Then when she notices a familiar shape in the water, she tugs on Commie’s arm and says, “Slow down! Look!”. Commie does. He sees three fins next to each other arcing up and down through the water.

“Dolphins!” The communist exclaims, “How wonderful.”

Posadist starts chattering cheerfully, making what sounds almost exactly like dolphin sounds back at them. The dolphins chatter back.

“What are they saying?” Commie asks.

“Oh… they are happy to see us enjoying nature today,” Posadist replies.

Commie shakes his head. Sometimes he doubts Posadist can really talk to dolphins.

Eventually, they reach a good fishing spot, and Commie turns off the boat engine. Then he reaches into his supplies, pulling out a fishing line. 

“Next I add the bait,” The communist already begins to explain.

“That seems like it would be necessary,” Posadist snarks lightly back. 

Commie reaches into the bait cooler they packed and grabs a small, live bait fish. He sticks it onto the hook. Then he ushers Posadist to him to give her a lesson in fly fishing. He lets her hold the line, his calloused working man’s hands enveloping her smaller, fairy-like digits. He demonstrates how to pull the line back and then let it fly out, far from the boat. Then they attach the fishing lure to the boat. 

Posadist, her head tucked into the crevice where Commie’s shoulders meet his neck, looks back at him when the demonstration is over, her eyes glittering with the Hawaiian sun. Commie’s face is cast in shadow, his sunhat protecting his pale white neck and face. While he is more than human, as an Extremist, and does not need to use sunscreen most of the time, in extremely bright and sunny situations like this he still needs to don a sunhat to keep the sun from blinding him. Meanwhile Posadist, as a Wacky, could stare directly into the sun for hours and still walk away without seeing spots. 

The two extremist ideologies gaze lovingly at each other and then decide to stare out in the direction of the line. An immeasurable amount of time passes. This is extraordinary, for Posadist, who can understand the great expanse of time beyond the realm of humanity, but who also happens to be an easily distracted spirit. She normally tracks every second in her mind, but the constant rolling waves and beating sun are hypnotizing her into losing track of time. Posadist is so… fucking… BORED.

“This is very boring, Commie,” She speaks. 

“It is peaceful,” Commie chuckles back, “Gives you time to think about life and the universe.”

They sit in silence for a bit, with only the sounds of the ocean to accompany them, and then Posadist suddenly snaps. She moves away from Commie and stretches her arms, yawning. Commie turns away from his lure to see Posadist untying the knots of her bathing suit top, first the knot behind her back and then the one behind her neck, letting it fall onto the boat floor. Then she unbuckles her high-waisted jean shorts, the sound of the buttons coming loose making Commie a little woozy… and she shimmies out of them, her plump ass on full display for the Communist. Finally she pulls the pony tail out of her hair, and lets it fall loose around her shoulders. She turns slightly to shake out her hair, giving Commie the briefest glance at one of the nipples on her pointed breasts. Commie finds it hard to breathe at the breathtaking sight of his love, standing stark naked in front of the open ocean. 

Then Posadist, with no care in the world for sharks or other dangerous underwater fauna (she can repel them with her nuclear aura), leans forward and dives into the water. Commie blinks, not immediately registering what just happened. Then he sees her shocking orange-red skin approach the surface of the water, and her head pop up. 

“This is much better,” She smirks, “How about you abandon your aim of ruining some poor fish’s day and join me in here?”

The communist balks, “I-I’ll admit I can’t swim very well, Posadist. The Siberian winter I am used to makes swimming where I come from impossible.”

“Trust me, Commie. You won’t need to strain yourself.”

Commie sighs. Then he approaches the edge of the boat, keeping all his clothes on save for his boat shoes (he is secretly afraid of little fish or other underwater features touching his skin). He closes his eyes and plugs his nose with one hand, and then leaps into the water. Almost immediately he bobs up and starts doggy paddling.

“That’s my brave and dashing Communist.” Posadist coos, then leans in to kiss him. She holds the back of his head, treading water easily just from her legs. Commie wraps his arms around her petite body, embracing the kiss for a short moment but breaking it early to better sustain his paddling. He’s panting.

“Are you… hah… are you sure this is safe?”

Posadist inhales and then dives under. Commie looks around himself fervently, then gasps as he feels himself being yanked under. 

He closes his eyes and prays there’s no mutant sea weed or malevolent mermaid taking him to Davy Jones’ Locker. Then the pressure of the water around him is seemingly drained away, and he can breathe again. A bubble has formed around him, and he sees Posadist is in the bubble with him.

They sit in their bubble together as it lazily sinks to the sandy bottom. They pass massive schools of bait fish, and the glimmering scales of the Mahi Mahi, Ahi Tuna, and Marlin hunting them. They sink past coral reefs with creatures of every color, shape and size, all while cuddling together. They point at marvels and stare in awe, in between nuzzling and kissing each other. The further down they go, the more inseparable they become, Posadist slowly, seductively unbuttoning Commie’s new shirt and rubbing her hands against his hairy chest, then reaching down to unbutton his pants. 

When they land on the bottom of the ocean floor, it is pure darkness around them. Commie rests his back against the sand and Posadist lays on top of him. Her glowing body against the blackness makes her his entire universe in that moment. They kiss, hungrier now, caressing each other’s still sticky-wet skin. Posadist’s breasts press against Commie’s pecs and he feels her nipples turn hard against his skin. Meanwhile her entrance is beginning to leak with pre cum. Their tongues thrust in and out of each other’s mouths as Posadist suddenly bucks her hips back, rubbing her pussy against Commie’s quickly-hardening cock, eliciting moans from the both of them.

Their breathing gets more ragged as Posadist rocks her hips back and forth. Commie’s dick twitches. “Oh god…” Commie gasps between their kisses, and Posadist pulls her head back. She sees herself reflected in the pupils of his eyes. “I need to fuck you.” He begs. 

Posadist chuckles and then quickly rolls off him. He sits up, and sees Posadist positioned between his legs. “Shhh…” She presses a hand on his stomach to push him back down. “I’m craving the taste of your cum.” She rakes her tongue against the tip of Commie’s cock. He moans. Posadist’s tongue is bumpier than the average human tongue. She knows this and uses it to her advantage. Posadist grabs Commie’s shaft with one of her lovely hands, and quickly moves her hand up and down while her mouth takes a slower and more deliberate approach. Commie wishes he could sit up and see Posadist at work but he knows from prior experience what happens if he tries to watch her suck him off. Posadist is like a particularly territorial dog. If she is feasting and someone lingers nearby, watching, she’ll hiss and bare her teeth. Commie knows not to try to guide her when she’s giving head, she already does it so well. He closes his eyes as she has instructed him to do in the past.

“Let your struggle for the rights of the working class fall away, just for a moment, Commie” Her voice reverberates in his mind, “I will take care of you.”

He listens to the delightful sucking and slurping sounds coming from Posadist’s mouth. He feels his entire body aching with desire. Posadist, seemingly reading his mind, sends additional appendages to scour his body. Vine-like tentacles curl around him, circling his nipples, creeping up his abdomen and down his legs. They poke and rub and tickle. Meanwhile, Posadist’s hand jerks and her tongue swirls around his dick ever faster. Commie writhes under all this stimulation, shaking with pleasure. Commie would like to think he is beyond heathenry, but Posadist brings out the animal in him. 

Commie’s moans ooze from his throat, his sexy baritone voice music to Posadist’s ears as she too has closed her eyes to further enjoy those aspects of Commie that she sometimes takes for granted: including his musk. The smell of him makes her head spin. Posadist, too, hates to admit to anyone else how a single man can make her forget herself sometimes. But at least she and Commie share many of the same beliefs about humanity. She can never really lose herself when fucking Commie, as can he. They are united together, ideologically and romantically.  
After some time, Posadist removes her hand and positions her mouth so she can swallow as much of his magnificent member as possible. Then… nothing happens. Commie opens his eyes and lifts his head ever so slightly. He notices Posadist smiling impishly at his towering cock, and then flick it with one of her fingers. Like a domino arrangement toppling over, this touch makes every inch of him tremble.

“Ah!” He cries out. “Please… I want to cum inside you, comrade.”

Posadist catches his eyes before he can turn away. The look on her face, then, is so frightening and so exhilarating. Commie feels like a fool for saying what he did. He’s usually not one to talk much in the bedroom. He flushes red in embarrassment. Posadist simply blinks at him, slowly, with love. 

“I have to have my fun, Commie.” She murmurs, “But I would never leave you unsatisfied.”

Posadist retracts her tentacles and then lays down. Commie takes a moment to admire the little yellow hairs growing in her pubic area, and in her armpits as she lays her arms back over her head. He loves everything about her. 

“Finish us both off,” She coos. Commie takes her order with vigor. 

With no bed to shake and squeak under them, this fucking is quieter than usual, but the two of them make up for that, between Commie’s grunts and Posadist’s whines. Commie has to push himself more with the sand slipping under them. When they both notice Posadist has started to sink into the sand, they reposition themselves, with Posadist on all fours and Commie kneeling behind her. Commie knows he can’t hurt Posadist, her blood-less alien body with the capability to shape shift makes any concerns about lubricant non-existent. And while Posadist likes to not be watched while giving head, she enjoys knowing Commie enjoys looking at her ass work its magic. So the sex continues par the course, the repeated slapping sounds they make reverberating off the edges of the air bubble, back into their ears. Meanwhile, the clicking-box in Posadist’s chest is clicking like a lighter trying to start.

“You’re so good at this, Commie~” 

“Da… as are you, comrade.”

The clicking noise in Posadist’s chest accelerates, as Commie feels himself teeter over the edge.“Commie! Ah!” She whines, her two bumping antennas sending bolts of electricity through the air with each thrust of Commie’s hips. He knows what this means. Commie revs himself up like a marathon runner seeing the finish line, thrusting even deeper. “Fuck!” Posadist shrieks, her body glowing so hot as to be blinding. Then the light envelopes both of them. 

The power of Posadist’s orgasm is so potent, it sends shockwaves through the ocean for hundreds of miles. Some fish in the near vicinity have the skin peeled off their bodies. Birds circling over the waves searching for fish to eat are scattered. Boats in the water are threatened by surging waves, their captains lunging to turn their steering wheels away from the waves or, in failing to, are thrown into the water. The whole earth seems to bend around Posadist’s pleasure for a moment.

When the initial explosion has passed, Commie finds himself floating away again. But rather than being inside of Posadist, Posadist is floating next to him. They’re both still naked, and covered in glowing green and clearish-white cum. Commie looks around them, searching for recognizable figures in the deep space they’ve found themselves in. But there are no planets. No stars. No light. But there is a force. The Communist feels it sweep over him and threaten to pull him away from Posadist, but she holds him still.

“Can you see them?” She asks.

He shakes his head. There is nothing but darkness around them. “See what?”

Posadist grimaces, then slaps a hand on her forehead. “Of course. You need the lenses.”

“What lenses?”

Then Posadist places both of her hands over Commie’s eyes. 

“Now look.”

Rather than only seeing the skin on her palms, Commie can suddenly see through her. What’s happening in front of him is something he can hardly comprehend. It makes part of his brain scream in terror, but the feeling of Posadist’s warm palms calms the rest of him down. Commie is looking at two black holes, dancing around each other. He sees the gravitational force that binds them together arc and bend. They have no true shape, but they have energy. Through Posadist’s guidance, he can begin to comprehend their existence. He can only imagine what she is seeing. Or maybe she can only just grasp their existence too. 

“You are the first, and will be the only, human or near-human to see what you are seeing right now. That is, unless the humans get their shit together and invent time travel to the very distant future,” Posadist muses, “None of this is happening yet, in any part of our universe. But it will.” 

Commie is speechless. He’s in awe.

“This is what I mean when I say life and chaos are only temporary. This too, is only temporary. After these black holes break down they will become tiny particles, and then those tiny particles will break down, and then there will be nothing.”

A slight burning sensation starts in Commie’s brain; a fraying. Looking any longer at this phenomena will make Commie lose his sanity. In any case, all he needed was to understand. So Posadist lifts her hands off of Commie’s eyes. He is relieved to see her beautiful face again. Posadist looks at him with all the kindness in the world.

“You. Don’t. Matter.” Posadist says.

Commie looks down. He huffs. Then he shakes his head slightly. 

“But I do. I must.” He mutters, “How can I believe in revolution when you tell me that nothing I do matters?”

Posadist leans forward and presses her forehead against his.

“Out here, you don’t.” She whispers, “But in here,” She presses a finger on his chest, pointing at his heart, “You do”. She laughs, “That’s your ego talking. And that’s ok. We all struggle with it. But ultimately, my dear Commie…” She kisses him on his cheek, gently, “You will find peace in knowing that you can only do your best. And in a million years, anyone’s best won’t matter. And so will anyone’s worst.”

She pulls back and grips his shoulders. Commie looks at her again, wanting to be comforted while floating in the cold expanse of Everything & Nothing. He wants to trust someone more powerful than him. She wouldn’t break that trust. 

“Money makes people forget how insignificant they are, how fleeting life is. But everyone, no matter how rich or poor, ceases to matter eventually. It’s only a matter of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> BASED AND BLACKPILLED. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uD4izuDMUQA
> 
> (You can skip to 14:30 to see the black holes part... but really you should watch the whole thing)
> 
> Huge thanks to my pal Sevien on the Jreg Patreon server for showing me this video :)


End file.
